


Acquaintance

by elsannalover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannalover/pseuds/elsannalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short ficlet where Elsa and Anna are enjoying being together after their separation for so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquaintance

The castle was oddly quiet without Anna bouncing around, her ever joyful attitude brightening Elsa’s mood when she was bored with some sort of paperwork that she had to deal with as queen.   
It had been a few months since the winter had thawed, and the queen and Anna were growing closer every day, getting used to once again being able to see each other.   
At the moment, Elsa was attempting not to nod off during yet another boring meeting with one of her advisors. She ran a hand through her hair, which she had begun to wear down on days where she didn’t meet with many people, and felt herself struggling more and more to keep her eyes open. “What are your thoughts, my Queen? Is the plan to your satisfaction?”   
Elsa snapped herself out of her dreamlike trance, hoping he hadn’t noticed her dozing off. Scrambling for a reply, she finally settled on “Er, yes, that’ll work. Now if you will excuse me, I need to check on Anna.”   
Anna had come down with a bad fever a few days prior, and had yet to kick the sickness. Elsa retreated from the room, walking down the still near empty hallways- even though she had opened the gates, she was still a bit reluctant to bring in more staff or guests.  
When the blonde reached Anna’s room, she knocked gently. “Anna?” She kept her voice low, in case the girl was sleeping. When she received no reply, she pushed the door open, her heart warming when she saw the sleeping form of her sister. She had the covers pulled all around her, as if building herself a small cocoon. Her hair was splayed out around her, nearly covering the entire pillow, and her head rested on her red locks. Walking over, the older girl sat on the edge of the bed, her heart twisting in an odd way at the sight of her sister laying there. She had long ago realized her feelings for her sister went beyond sisterly love, but she knew she would never bring herself to act on her feelings, no matter how much she yearned to. She couldn’t hurt Anna like that.   
Still, the queen reached out a hand, caressing the girls cheek with her hand then trailing it up to move a few strands of hair off her face and tuck them behind her ear. She ran her hands through the girls hair a few more times before getting up.   
Elsa knew the young girl would need her rest to get well, so she started towards the door, but as she got up, the redhead opened her eyes, and called out quietly for her sister.   
“…Elsa?” The queen turned around, smiling gently at the girl and returning to her side. “Hey Anna. How you feeling?”   
Anna smiled back at the older girl. “I’m feeling a little bit better.” She paused, and then added a little hesitantly, “Uh, Elsa, if you aren’t busy, would you lie with me for a little while?”   
Elsa nodded her consent, and Anna lifted the covers, allowing Elsa to, somewhat awkwardly, slip under them with her. She put a hand on her sister’s cheek, which was even warmer than usual from the fever.   
Anna put her hand over Elsa’s, cuddling closer to her. “The cold feels nice.” She said drowsily, her green eyes meeting Elsa’s icy blue ones.   
Anna’s face was so close to Elsa’s, and she had an overwhelming urge to kiss the girl. So she did. On her forehead. And then on her nose. And then on her lips. However, she kept the kiss chaste, nothing that wasn’t okay for two sisters. She knew she would never let herself start something with Anna. Which is why she was all the more surprised when Anna snaked her other arm up to rest behind the queen’s neck and brought their lips together.   
Elsa only hesitated momentarily before she was kissing back, slow and sweet. She swiped her tongue against Anna’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission, and Anna gave her consent, her mouth opening as they deepened the kiss.   
They broke apart as a knock came on the door. Anna wiped a hand across her lips, eyes flitting from Elsa to the door. “Come in.” She said.   
The servant entered, walking over to the bed. “Queen Elsa.” He said, bowing before turning to Anna. “Princess Anna, would you like anything more to eat, perhaps soup?”   
“No thank you, I think I just need some sleep right now.” She lied, not wanting to betray the actual reason she wanted the servant to leave. The young man nodded and left the room, closing it behind him.   
Elsa’s head was still racing with that had just happened. “Anna.” She started. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell the girl that they couldn’t do this. Her heart swelled with unspoken emotions for the girl. So instead, she said, “Would you like me to read you a story? Like when we were little, yeah?”  
Anna nodded enthusiastically and curled into the older girl, and Elsa took a book from the bedside table and began reading it, moving her other arm to cradle the younger girl against her. Within minutes, she heard a gentle snoring coming from the redhead and closed the book, looking down at the beautiful girl before her with something akin to awe. As she repositioned herself so she could lay down more, Anna stirred slightly, her eyes looking into Elsa’s. “I love you Elsa.” She said, her arm moving to rest over Elsa’s side. Elsa pulled the girl closer to her, a smile on her face. “I love you too, Anna.” She said, but the girl had already fallen back asleep.


End file.
